Ramandu's Daughter
by Nikkster
Summary: Ramandu fathered a child all by himself? Isn't that physically impossible, even for Narnia? Sucky summary, better story! PxOC, ExOC, CxRD. NO SUSPIAN! Set in True Narnia
1. Chapter 1: Discovery

Even though I knew she was dead, killed in battle, it didn't matter. It was her, even if it wasn't. The way her nostrils flared in her anger, the ice pale skin, her long tresses like cornsilk, her lips as they yelled at Caspian.

I couldn't remember why she was mad until much later. I was too busy shaking on the floor, yells, screams, curses streaming from my mouth. I heard Sharla shrieking at Kitty in the background, Lucy's voice sobbing and screaming at the same time.

It was _her_. Even if I was simultaneously telling myself it wasn't, I couldn't shake the inescapable feeling it was. Her. She was dead, I reasoned with myself, and even if she wasn't, why would she be in the True Narnia?

It doesn't matter, I retorted, it's her! Run! Yell! Grab Sharla and run for it! And yet, that last instinct wasn't really an instinct, Sharla was a different time in my life.

That was when I started to sob as I shook with convulsions on the floor. Sharla started to sob along with me, proof that it didn't matter when she was from, she belonged with me, in my arms, protected from Her. Even though Sharla would never let me protect her, the knight in shining armor impulse was still there, no matter how cliche it was.

I struggled, my arms extending, and yet, they were somehow pinned to my sides. I pushed out, my strength and muscles returned to me, but I could not move them. The only one strong enough to do that was Caspian........

.......or Peter, who was yelling my name so hard I was surprised why I hadn't gone deaf yet, Sharla and Lucy's shrieks all but muted in the background.

That's when I realized he was sobbing as he screamed, my name blurring with Aslan, Su, Mother, Father, Aslan, Su, Father, Mother, Su, Aslan, Father, Mother................

"Jadis," I managed to croak, realizing I was just yelling utter nonsense.

"......the wolf in the courtyard! Lu, run! Stone, all stone! Charcoal drawings! More, more more del........Lions! Tables! Rhymes! Suuuuuuuuuu! Peter's pain..........Lulu! Cordial! Sleigh bells and Father Christmas!"

Now I knew why Sharla was having a real, honest, fit.

"Kitty, let me go! Edmund! Oh, damn you, Kitty! Let me go to my husband! Damn Tash to hell! Ed!" mixed with sobbing was a heartbreaking combination.

Suddenly, I was aware that Caspian, Citlati, (Her, I insisted in my mind, too used to unthinking her name than to use it now), Lucy, Katrelina, Sharla, and everbody else looking down at me. I was also suddenly aware of the saliva on the corner of my mouth, and was quite sure I looked like a fool.

Peter released me, as I wasn't shaking anymore. I was immediately in Sharla's arms, her black hair all I could see, my head soaked with tears as she pressed her cheek and lips to it. My hands went up to touch her arm as I murmured her name and the word 'safe'.

"What?" whispered Citlati, the room quiet save for Katrelina's murmurings to Peter and his to her. "The white witch? Me? But......" Caspian pulled his wife into his arms and kissed the side of her head reassuringly, murmuring her name. The star's daughter was not consoled for a few minutes, when she closed her eyes, leant into Caspian's embrace and started to weep silently.

I looked up at my own wife, her blue eyes inches from mine. Her soft lips immidiately pressed against mine, urgent for reassurance. I pressed mine to hers and opened my arms, relief when she fell into them, helping to console me, but avoiding the obvious questions: How? When? Why? Where?

But for now, Sharla's touch was all I needed.

**A/N: OOOH! CLIFFIE! **

**This should stir things up in paradise!!!!! Well, it's the first chapter, but oh well. **

**I need help. Why is Citlati mad at Caspian? I have an idea, but maybe you will come up with something better! **

**For now, that inviting button with a strip of text on it is waiting for your magic click.......XD  
**


	2. Chapter 2: A Girl Once More

"How..........." I asked again. A tear trickled down Lucy's face as she witnessed the display between Sharla and Edmund, ever the romantics. The (grown) children were elsewhere, but Rilian's anguish I felt in my core.

Kitty was murmuring something to Peter, but I'm not sure what. They seemed to be discussing me, but then Kitty planted a kiss on Peter's mouth. So much for that theory.

_Mama,_ cried my son. _What is going on?_

_I'm not quite sure,_ I responded. _Do not make haste. I am not sure you need to be here, my son. _I severed the connection without thought. Rilian was the only one along the long line of my descendants that could speak the ancient Star language.

"Citlati and Caspian," Peter began. Edmund and Sharla looked up and Edmund groaned. I did too, internally. Peter had his lecture face on.

"Edmund and Sharla," he continued, "We are going to the tower. We beleive your connection to your father, Citlati, will be stronger there."

My eyes bugged open. "I can't, Peter. The strength it would take to reach him is incredible. I am not sure he could reach me if he wanted to," I said.

"Cilai, y' hiftu, Cilai, peez!" Sharla begged. Edmund's face and heart must be dreadful, I said to myself. I must make the effort for him, if not for me.

"I will try," I said in a voice that surprised even myself. "But I cannot guarantee anything."

Caspian squeezed my hand. I turned to him, my hair like cornsilk whipping behind me. I grabbed at it, and smoothed it.

"First, High King, I will need to return to my quarters. What is needed is for me to feel like I am with my father again. I will don Star garments and hold the light again. Then I will go to the tower and look at the night sky to locate him," I demanded, ever so refined and polite.

Peter's eyes almost rolled, but Kitty squeezed his hand and silenced him with a look.

I started to run like myself again, feet barely dipping on the floor. I overtook the marble stairs in no time, gliding like a bird, despite the cries shouted at me from behind that I ignored. I loved to run. When I stopped at the door to my quarters, I took deep breaths with a smile. I felt like a child again.

By this time, everyone had caught up to me. I smiled.

The door was light. I hefted it open as if it were made of stone, and it opened, slowly. I pretended the large double bed was narrow, plumped with pillows, was open to the night sky, and had gauzy curtains hanging from the ceiling to the floor.

My hand-carved trunk lay under the windowseat. I pulled it out, gently and with the same familiarity I had in my youth as I laid it on the seat. I turned to everybody standing in the door, staring at the room in wonder.

I laughed, realizing my fantasy was viewed to them also.

"A liittle priivacy, pleease," I lilted in the voice of my youth, the one discarded just three years before Caspian.

He stared at me in wonder, the only one left in the room.

"A liittle priivacy, pleease," I lilted again, silver bell-chimes that was my laugh joining in at the end. "I onliiy get dressed in the priivaciiy of my own room."

Caspian still stared at me in wonder. I smiled like a girl and he left, closing the heavy door behind him.

I opened the lid carefully, as if it still was heavy. To my surprise, it was, nearly crushing my hands beneath the unexpected weight. I could not lift it, but then I smiled. My hands went to the sides and lifted it with the little rose-knobs my father had installed for me.

My old harb welcomed my sore eyes. I lifted my favorite dress, the linky silver one with the silver and black roses at the scooped neck. I smiled and pressed it to my chest. I spun around in disappointment, realizing that the dress I was in did not spin.

I quickly discarded all the clothing I wore, down to my adult undergarments. I rummaged in the chest, and found my flowing silk underdress. I put it on and the dress after it. I spun, loving the feel of the cloth against my bare body.

Silver bell-chimes filled the room again.

My hair. I floated to the mirror. My hairbrush was there, that reliable friend. I ran it through my hair, taking my time. Then with my thick silver ribbon of the same material as the dress, I braided my hair with it as the fourth strand. The plait then was wound around my head and pinned there.

I slipped my feet into may favorite worn sandals and laced them up. I then took a deep breath, and headed for the door. As I closed it, the room returned to normal.


End file.
